


Forever Broken

by yowokai



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopian society, Sad, Short Story, honestly this hurt me to wri t e, i m s o s o sorry, im sorry ofjdmbk, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yowokai/pseuds/yowokai
Summary: A young lady born into a world of hatred and suppression, with the future looking so bleak what will become of the young lass.





	Forever Broken

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little short story that i had written for my english class so i hope yall enjoy sdjfnhjdgb

It’s as though whenever I open my eyes this world gets worse. The days get longer, the breaks we are given, shorter. It’s almost as though we don’t matter, yet we are the people slaving around providing and the government does nothing but take. They don’t care about the little people, they may say they care, but do they truly care? The days seem better as my eyes shut out the horrors of this world, but as the time comes every morning for them to open; the time I dread. I can imagine how the world was before, the days where we could leave these walls and finally see the ocean, I want to travel around but if I’m a citizen here I cannot leave this horrible place. This country traps me within its borders, never lets me leave, it doesn’t give me the freedom that other countries give, why is ours so different? Is it the fault of the citizens? Or is it the fault of the ruler? I think it’s the fault of the people who let him into power. With the diminishing of peoples hope and faith of rebelling for the sake of living, the secret soldiers of the dictator watch very closely; one with the thought of rebelling was executed on site. The people among me tremble in fear whenever they leave the safety of their homes, though they aren’t even safe in their humble abode. The personnel of the ruler can barge into your home and demand a living space with food provided for them. This is only the beginning, it’s bound to get worse sometime soon. The sound of an alarm breaks me from my thoughts, and what follows is the pounding of footsteps that stop abruptly at my door. 

“Arianna!! Get up, mom’s done making breakfast!” My little sister yelled through the door.  


I shouted, “I’ll be down in a minute!” in response I got only silence, and then slow, soft footsteps going in the opposite direction. A sigh leaves my mouth as I sit up and start putting on my daily wear which consisted of a solid black shirt, distressed jeans that clearly shows how often I wear them, and my classic old beat up Converse. As I exit my room and head down the stairs turning to the right and walking into the kitchen, and there sat my mother, Julie, and my little sister, Hannah, at our small island that also serves as our table. With the way, my mother was sitting anyone could tell that she was nervous, and she had quite the reason. Today is my eighteenth birthday, the same day my mother decided to hide me. According to the Government, I am an orphan under the care of Julie Greenbrooke, as to why she decided to hide me, to that I have no clue. She’s been hiding our relations for eighteen years, I think they’ve caught on by now. Usually, it wouldn’t be a big deal except she’s been taking money from them for having me under her care. They hate the people like this, they execute those who do this deed on site, but this time I feel is different... The silence was deafening as I sat down beside Hannah, and start piling the appetizing foods onto my plate. It was as I was about to take a bite when my mother spoke up.

“Sweetie, we have a meeting with _them_ in an hour, so please look nice,” She said with her sickly sweet voice. Panic spread throughout my body once those words left her mouth, but I quickly hid it and carried the conversation.

As I finished chewing I managed to spout out a quick and meek, “Yes, mother.” and continued on with my food. With the final bite, I stand and go clean my dishes, then I proceed to upstairs to my room. I rummage through my closet to find a presentable outfit. As I neatly put myself together I can hear my mother shuffling around in the next room. When I’m fully ready I knock on my mother’s door signaling that it’s time to go. After a few minutes, my mother exits her room motioning for me to follow her to the courthouse. Once we’ve arrived we were lead to the largest courtroom, I was taken in through the back. In the small barely lit room I could hear my mothers pleas, as I was sent through the door to a tube it went silent; except for the little sobs coming from my mother’s hunched figure. A guard walks up to her roughly grabbing her chin, forcing her to look up at me. As I look around the room I see our leader, sitting where the judge should be, a sinister smile on his face as he looks between my mother and I. He raises his hand and waves a signal to the elder male standing behind me, as soon as the signal was given everything felt slow. The guard presses a button and my mother's sobs get louder, she starts fighting the guard holding her. My vision starts to get blurry, and I start to feel faint as a fog overcomes my vision. My body feels heavy, my eyes won’t stay open, I try to fight it but it’s useless. My mother screams as soon as I hit the ground, my vision black, I can feel my body shutting down. My labored breathing finally comes to a stop as does all function in my body.


End file.
